De Boda en Boda :
by Sakudepp
Summary: El último capítulo de éste fics, la boda de Nabiki y... entrar y descubrilo!  dentro explico la tardanza, mi ausencia T-T xD  Espero que lo disfruten
1. Kasumi

Hola, estoy por aquí de nuevo :)) Esta historia va a ser cortita, va constar de 3 capítulos donde narraré las bodas de Kasumi, Akane y Nabiki y un solo prólogo de la noche de bodas de Akane, éste será lemon, pero como van a ser historias casi independientes, los que no quieran leer el lemon pueden pasar sin leerlo porque no será de gran importancia para el siguiente capitulo, bueno importante será porque es la noche de bodas de Akane jajaj xDD

Bueno empiezo con Kasumi, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber ^^

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :))

Capítulo 1. Kasumi.

Era una tarde cualquiera en la casa de los Tendo, Soun y Genma jugaban al go, Kasumi servía el té, Nabiki hacía sumas con su calculadora en su habitación, el maestro planchaba su colección, Nadoka barria las ojas caídas en el patio y en el dojo Ranma y Akane entrenando.

-¿Ranma puedes tomartelo en serio por una vez?- decía Akane lanzando sus ataques que facilmente esquivaba Ranma.

-Akane, no quiero hacerte año, eres demasiado dévil- le decía éste.

-¿Devil?,¡te voy a dar devil yo a ti!-decía mientras sacaba su mazo gigante y tumbaba a Ranma de un golpe.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz procedente de la entrada.

-Oie Ranma,¿esa no es la voz del doctor Tofu?,¿qué estar pasando?- decía Akane.

-No se- decía Ranma incorporandose del suelo-¿vamos a ver?-

Ranma y Akane se dirigieron al salón. Vieron entrar al doctor Tofu totalmente trajeado.

-Buenas tardes señor Tendo,¿podría hablar con usted un momento?- dijo con un tono nervioso.

-Claro- respondió Soun.

En ese momento salieron todos del salón, a excepción de Soun y el doctor. Kasumi entró con el té, lo sirvó y se sentó a la mesa, junto al doctor Tofu. Al otro lado de la puerta, todos espiando a excepción de Nadoka.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Soun preocupado.

-Espero que no- respondió tímidamente.

-Entonces,¿cuál es el motivo de tanta formalidad?-volvió a preguntar Soun.

Kasumi le cogió la mano al doctor para infundirle ánimo.

-Este... verás...yo queráa... p pedir... la maa... mano de su hiii ja Kaaa... Kaaasumi- dijo tartamudeando y totalmente sonrojado.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Akane abriendo de golpe la puerta del salón y descubriendose.

Ésta corria hacia donde estaba su hermana y la abrazó.

-Claro que te da su mano,¿verdad papa?- dijo mirandole.

-Cla... claro- aun saliendo del estado de shock por la sorpresa.

-¡Felicidades!,¡por fin!- felicitaban el resto de la familia a la nueva pareja.

Nabiki y Akane abrazaban a su hermana, Ranma y Genma felicitaban al doctor, Soun llorando feliz por la emosión. Por la noche hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso y fijaron la fecha de la boda para dentro de un mes. Akane vió como Ranma salía y fue detrás suyo. Cómo siempre, éste se sentó en el tejado y Akane se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Akane preocupada.

- Nada- contestó Ranma.

- Venga Ranma que te conozco-

-¿Tu estás bien con todo sto?- le preguntó.

-¡Claro, estoy feliz, por fin, por fin se decidi el doctor Tofu!-decía una emosionada Akane-¿por qué?-

-Bueno por que tu... ya sabes-dijo sonrojado.

- Ranma, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y hace mucho tiempo que se me pasó- dijo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ranma con un tono de alegría.

- Claro,¿oie estabas preocupado por mi?, gracias- dijo sonrojada.

- Bueno... un poco, me voy a dormir Akane- dijo mientras se escabullía.

-Buenas noches Ranma-

-Buenas noches Akane-

El mes pasó muy rápido entre los nervios y los preparativos. Y así llegó el día de la boda.

Encerradas en la habitación de Kasumi se encontraban Akane, Nabiki y Nadoka terminando de arreglar a la novia.

-Kasumi deja de moverte que no puedo peinarte bien- decía Nabiki- Y tu Akane, deja de moverte de un lado para otro, que parece que te fueras a casar tu-

-¡Que dices!- dijo totalmente sonrojada- estoy nerviiosa, déjame-

-Akane, estás más nerviosa que yo- decía una tranquila Kasumi.

-Akane cariño,¿por qué no vas a vestirte?, Kasumi ya casi está lista, faltamos nosotras, venga que te ayudo- dijo Nadoka.

-Ok tia, vámos- dijo resignada Akane.

Akane y Nadoka salieron del cuarto de Kasumi y se dirigieron al cuarto de la pequeña de las Tendo. En el salón los hombres de la casa esperaban ya preparados.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?-preguntaba Ranma.

-Son mujeres hijo- contestó Soun.

En ese momento Kasumi hacía acto de presencia con su vestido de novia. Era sencillo pero muy bonito, con un ligero escote. El pelo lo tenía en un semirecogido, y la parte no agarrada caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-Kasumi hija, buahh- lloraba Soun.

-Estas muy guapa Kasumi- dijo Genma.

-Si- decía Ranma.

-¡Que guapa Kasumi-chan!- dijo el maestro.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada- pues ya vereis cuando veais a mis damas de honor.

Nabiki llegó después de Kasumi, estaba muy guapa llevando un vestido lila muy ajustado y con gran escote, el pelo lo llevaba ondulado.

-¡Que guapa Nabiki-chan!- decía el maestro.

- Gracias-dijo Nabiki.

Al poco tiempo llegó Nadoka, con un vestido occidental también lila, éste más recatado que el de Nabiki, pero estaba muy guapa. Su pelo también semirecogido, cayendole en cascada sobre los dos hombros.

-Que guapaaa- dijeron al unisono.

-Gracias- dijo- Akane ven-

Como la aludida no aparecía fue a buscarla, pronto llegó con ésta de la mano. Akane estaba preciosa, su vestido también lila , ceñido en el pecho hasta la cintura, con un ligero escote, sus mangas amplias, dando un aspecto medieval, su falda más ancha hasta el suelo. El pelo lo tenía recogido con un pasador de plata que le había prestado su tia, con algunos mechones de pelo sueltos.

-Este... me siento raro así- dijo sonrojada.

-Pues aquí a más de uno le ha dado una parada cardiaca, mira tu prometido- dijo una divertida Nabiki.

Ranma que se había quedado en estado de shock al ver a su prometida reaccionó.

- No digas tonterias Nabiki, estoy bien, es solo la impresión de ver a un marimacho arreglado-

Akane sacó el mazo de nadie sabe donde y lo estampó en la cara de Ranma.

-¡Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, buahh, que guapas estais todas!- decia Soun llorando aun más.

-Papa, venga... no llores- decía Akane.

La familia Tendo-Saotome llegaron en unos coches alquilados a la iglesia. Los padrinos del novio hicieron su entrada, estos eran Ranma, Genma y un primo del doctor Tofu. Tras ellos, entraron el doctor con su madre. Una vez estubo colocado el novio en el altar, entraron las damas de honor, la primera fue Akane, toda la iglesia se volvió a verla. Akane avanzaba sonrojada con la vista puesta en Ranma.

-"Que guapa está"- pensaba Ranma.

-¿Esa ser Akane?- preguntaba Shampoo asombrada.

-Eso parece- decía Ukyo.

-JOJOJO yo soy mucho más hermosa que esa Akane Tendo- dijo Kodachi.

-Akane-san... que guapa- decía Ryoga.

-¡Oh! mi diosa con alma de tigresa que bella es- decía Kuno.

-¡Oh!, Akane Tendo es casi tan guapa como Shampoo- dijo Muss.

-¿Qué decir tu?, pato tonto- le pegó con un bomborín.

Detrás de Akane, entraron Nadoka y Nabiki, se colocaron en el altar. Y por fin llegó la novia, del brazo de su padre. Ambos caminaban hacia el altar al ritmo de la marcha numpcial. Soun lloraba a moco tendido, el doctor no debaja de mirar a su hermosa prometida y ésta a él. La ceremonia comenzó, Akane y Ranma no podian evitar lanzarse miraditas.

-"Que guapo está con el traje"- pensaba Akane.

La ceremonia continuaba y llegó el momento de los votos.

-Yo Ono Tofu, prometo amarte a ti Kasumi Tendo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo el doctor sonriendo a su prometida.

-Yo Kasumi Tendo, prometo amarte a tí Ono Tofu, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Kasumi correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Dicho ésto, Ranma y Akane se acercaron con los anillos. El doctor se lo puso a Kasumi, y ésta a él. Y cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer y se besaron, se escuchó la emosion de todos. Akane comenzó a llorar, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, luego al doctor y los felicitó. Genma, Ranma, Nadoka, Nabiki, todos iban pasando para felicitar a los recién casados. Ranma se acercó a Akane, le secó las lágrimas y se abrazaron. Como toda la iglesia estaba tan emosionada no se percataron de la escena de éstos dos.

La pareja de recién casados, ahora del brazo caminaron por el pasillo de la iglesia camino a la salida. Pronto les siguieron Genma con su esposa del brazo, Nabiki con el primo de Tofu, y Ranma con Akane.

-Akane- la llamó.

-Dime Ranma-

-Es... estas muy gu..apa- dijo sonrojado.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente- tu también lo estas-llegaron a la puerta.

En la puerta los invitados felicitaban a la nueva familia Tofu. Kasumi indicó que iba a lanzar el ramo. Todas las chicas a excepción de Akane se pusieron como locas para poder cogerlo. Kasumi lo lanzó, y así empezó una guerra entre Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi por coger el dichoso ramo. En un tira y afloja, éste salió volando por los aires y cayó a los pies de Akane. Ésta se agachó y lo cogió.

-No ser justo- decía Shampoo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ukyo.

-Pues yo no me tiré a buscarlo que conste- dijo Akane.

-Fue el destino,¿verdad hermanita?- decía Nabiki que se ponía al lado de la pareja.

-No digas tonterias- dijo completamente roja.

-Ya sabes la tradición hermanita, ya sabes cuñadito- decía mirando a Ranma.

Ambos se quedaron muy sonrojados. La nueva señora Tofu llegó y les habló.

-Chicos,¿nos vamos al convite?-

-¡Si!- respondieron al unisono.

Se alejaron de la igelsia, y fueron al restaurante donde sería la celebración. En la mesa presidencial estaban los esposos, los padrinos del novio, y las demas de honor.

Estuvieron comiendo, charlando y riendo. Pronto sonó el vals y los recién casados abrieron el baile, les siguieron otras parejas. Ranma se dirigió hacia su prometida.

-¿Vamos Akane?- le preguntó mientras le tendía su mano.

-¿Sabes bailar?- preguntó Akane extrañada.

-No,¿pero tu me ayudarás no?- reía Ranma-además quiero apovechar que por ser padrino y dama de honor creo que "ests" no molestarán-

-Cierto, hay que aprovechar-dijo Akane sonriendole y tomando su mano.

Ante las atónitas miradas de los invitados, Ranma y Akane llegaron al centro del salón, se miraron, sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar. Ranma cogió a Akane por la cintura, ciñiendola a él y tomó su mano, ella posó su mano libre sobre el hombro de su prometido.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ranma no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, mientras bailaban se dedicaban miradas y alguna que otra sonrisa.

-Noto las auras asesinas de Shampoo y las demás- Akane rompió el silencio.

-Jaja yo también, pero hoy es un día especial, tendrán que aguantarse- decía Ranma.

-Me dan pena-

-No deverian dartela, ya sabes como son- dijo Ranma.

-Ya...- dijo Akane.

Continuaban pendiente al baile.

-Akane- la llamó.

-Dime- dijo sonriendole.

-Nada...-

-¡Oh!, dime-insistió Akane.

-¿Salimos fuera?- preguntó tímidamente Ranma.

-Ok- contestó Akane.

Ranma y Akane dejaron de bailar y salieron fuera del restaurante. Ranma cogói en brazos a su prometida y la sacó de ayí.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Akane.

-Donde no nos encuentren- decía divertido Ranma.

Después de unos 20 minutos corriendo, se detubo en un jardín, ayí había lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una antigua iglesia y en unos escalones se sentaron.

-¿Y esto?, que bonito- dijo Akane emosionada.

- Lo descubrí un día, en unos de mis vuelos producidos por tu mazo jeje, aterrizé aquí y lo descubrí, pensé que te gustaría conocerlo y como estabamos cerca pense...-dijo muy sonrojado.

-Gracias Ranma, me hace muy feliz que pensaras en mi- dijo sumandose al sonrojo.

-Bueno es normal,eres mi prometida,¿no?-

-Bueno las otras también lo son,¿no?-

-Pues no- dijo Ranma.

-¿Ahh no?- preguntó extrañada Akane.

-Bueno Akane, ya sabes que ellas se autoproclamaron "mis prometidas", yo no las elegí- dijo Ranma.

-Pues por esa regla de tres yo soy tu prometida solo por nuestros padres, no por ti-

-No, tu caso es diferente...- dijo Ranma muy sonrojado.

- ¿Ah si?,¿por qué?- preguntó Akane curiosa.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro, Ranma no sabía que contestar a eso, bueno si sabia la respuesta pero su orgullo le impedía contestarle. Pero no pasaba nada, nadie los interrumpia, no sabía como salir del paso.

-¿Nos vamos ya?, pronto cortarán la tarta- dijo Akane resignada.

Ésta hizo el intento de levantarse, pero su prometido la agarró por la mano y la sentó frente a él. Apartó uno de sus mechones revueltos, colocandolo detrás de la oreja y volvió a recorrer esa distancia para ahora acariciar el rostro de su prometida, acercandose lentamente a ella.

-Por favor Akane, cierra los ojos- dijo muy sonrojado.

Ella obedeció y los cerró. A los pocos segundo pudo notar como Ranma rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Primero solo fue eso, un leve roce, pero luego profundizaron en ese beso, inexperto, explorando cada rincón de los labios del otro. Sin ninguna gana se separaron para recuperar el aire.

-Akane- dijo sonrojado.

-Dime Ranma- contestó Akane aun ensimismada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Que... rass.. caaaa...casarte conm...igo alguuuun diii...aaa?-preguntó Ranma tartamudeando.

La pregunta cogió a Akane por sorpresa, no podía ni contestarle, Ranma desesperado se levantó.

-Akane nos vamos- dijo secamente.

Akane observó como retomaba el camino destino al lugar de la boda.Ésta salió corriendo tras su prometido, parandose frente a él, obligandole a detenerse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ranma al ver como su prometida jadeaba.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?,¡BAKA!, me preguntas algo tan importante y ni siquiera me das tiempo para reaccionar y poder contestarte- decía Akane enfadada.

-Bueno, quería ahorrarte la negativa- dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué negativa?,¡INBÉCIL!,¡haber cuando vas a darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti!-

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó curioso Ranma.

Akane se puso de puntillas, posó sus labios sobre los de Ranma y le dijo:

-Te amo, ahora y desde hace mucho- dijo muy sonrojada- y claro que quiero casarme contigo, siempre lo he querido...-

Ranma esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a su Akane.

-Yo también te amo Akane, lo que pasa esque no soy bueno con las palabras, pero te amo y desde hace mucho también, por eso eras mi prometida, a la única que consideraba como tal aunque hubiese sido cosa de nuestros padres- dijo Ranma.

-Ahora soy tu prometida porque me lo has pedido y yo he aceptado,¿no?- preguntó Akane.

-Claro- dijo sonriendole y uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de ella.

Al rato entraron de la mano al salón de la celebración de la boda.

-¿Dónde estabais?- preguntó Nabiki.

-Dando una vuelta, me sentía un poco acalorada- decía Akane.

-Estaban esperandoos para poder cortar la tarta, por cierto,¿por qué vais de la mano?- preguntó curiosa.

Ranma y Akane se soltaron rápidamente, no se habían dado cuenta que aun seguian de la mano, mirando sonrojados cada uno a un lado.

En ese momento llegó Shampoo que abrazaba efusivamente a Ranma.

-Airen,¿tu bailar ahora conmigo?- dijo Shampoo.

-No gracias Shampoo, no tengo más ganas de bailar ahora, además van a cortar la tarta ahora- decía Ranma mientras se soltaba del agarre de la amazonas-¿vamos Akane?-dijo sonriendole a ésta.

-Si- contestó Akane muy sonrojada.

Ambos andaron hasta donde se encontraban la pareja de recién casados dispuestos a cortar la tarta.

Ukyo se acercó a Shampoo.

-Shampoo, algo pasa con esos dos,¿no crees?- dijo Ukyo.

-Si, airen no querer bailar con Shampoo, además estar muy cariñoso con chica violenta- dijo la Amazonas.

-Tendremos que averiguar lo que está pasando-dijo finalmente Ukyo.

-Si-

La celebración estaba llegando a su fin. Ranma que estaba hablando con Ryoga y Muss, divisó a su prometida hablando alegremente con su madre, una vez que pudo despistar a éstos dos se dirigió hacia donde estaban Akane y Nadoka.

-Hola Ranma- dijo Akane.

-Hola- dijo sonriendole y sentandose a su lado.

-Hijo, tu padre, tu tio y yo nos vamos ya- dijo Nadoka.

-¿Ah si?-

-Si,¿luego acompañaras a Nabiki y Akane no?- preguntó la madre del chico.

-Claro mama, buenas noches- dijo Ranma.

-Buenas noches hijos- se despidió de Ranma y Akane.

Nadoka salia de la fiesta junto con Soun y un enorme panda.

-Akane,¿qué les vamos a decir?- preguntaba Ranma mientras le cogía la mano a su prometida por debajo de la mesa.

-No se, si les contamos, seguro que nos casan ese mismo día-

-Seguro jaja- reía Ranma.

-Pues no se si soportaria otra boda tan pronto y menos siendo la protagonista- decía Akane.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ranma curioso.

-Porque estoy A G O T A D A jaja, demasiadas emosiones en un solo día- reía Akane.

Ranma abazó a Akane.

-Akane voy a buscar a tu hermana para que nos podamos ir ya- dijo Ranma.

-No hace falta cuñadito, la hermana está aquí, y yo me voy con Kuno no os preocupeis- y dicho ésto se marchó.

-¿Con Kuno?,¿A dicho Kuno?- preguntó Akane horrorizada.

-Creo que si- respondió Ranma.

-Pues que miedo-

-Jajajaja-

-Ran-chan,¿quieres bailar?- preguntó Ukyo que llegaba en ese momento.

-No lo siento U-chan, Akane y yo nos vamos ya, adios U-chan- dijo despidiendose de esta.

-Buenas noches Ukyo- se despidió Akane.

-Adios Ran-chan, Akane-chan- dijo Ukyo con cierto tono de tristeza.

Ranma y Akane salieron de la fiesta una vez que se habían despedido de todos.

-Con Kuno...- decía Akane aun en estado de Shock.

-A lo mejor tenemos que asistir pronto a otra boda- dijo Ranma horrorizado.

-¡No por dios!- dijo Akane asustada.

-Jajaja,¿te imaginas?-

-Ranma casemosno- dijo Akane mirando a su prometido a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ranma.

-Si, por favor, antes que Nabiki con Kuno-

-Aun no sabemos si se van a casar, tranquila-

-Da igual, en realidad es que me gustaría- dijo Akane sonrojada.

-Vale, entonces se lo diremos a nuestros padres- le dijo Ranma abrazandola y sellandolo con un beso.

-Se lo diremos a nuestros padres- dijo Akane.

De Boda en Boda. Capítulo 1 Kasumi fin.

CONTUNUARÁ...

Hola de nuevo! espero que les haya gustado, en verdad lo pienso y digo, afuu que cruel soy queriendoles poner a Kuno en la familia pero en fin... esque Nabiki pega con Kuno no me lo podeis negar jaja

En realidad Kuno es un personaje que me gusta mucho, al igual de Muss, esque me rio mucho con ellos xDD (Me gustan muchiiisimo mas los chicos que las chicas de ésta serie, y eso contanto con que Akane es mi personajes favorito del manga-anime en general)

Bueno espero que les guste y no se olviden de hacermelo saber porfiii, ^^

Nos leemoss

Saku_depp


	2. Akane

Holaaa, ya estoy por aquí de nuevo con la 2ªboda de ésta historia ^^, recordarles que tras esta boda quedará la de Nabiki, y antes que eso el epílogo de la boda de Akane, que vuelvo a recordar éste será lemon, pero podeis seguir leyendo las bodas sin leeros el epílogo, para aquellos que no les guste :)

Tras esta aclaración como siempre agradecer los comentarios recibidos, aquellos buenos y los que no son tan buenos, pero siempre son bienvenidos :)) ahora les dejo con la boda de Akane, esperando que les guste, y por supuesto que me lo hagan saber por favor!

Los personajes de ésta historía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro ^^

Capítulo 2 Akane.

Habian pasado 4 meses de la boda de Kasumi y el doctor Tofu. En ese tiempo Akane y Ranma continuaron con su relación en "secreto", "secreto" porque en alguna ocasión habian estado a punto de pillarlos. Kasumi se habia ido a vivir con el doctor, ahora la encargada de cocinar era Nadoka, aunque Akane le ayudaba en algunas tareas domésticas. Nabiki había comenzado a salir en serio con Kuno y Akane y Ranma pensaron que había llegado el momento de "formalizar" el compromiso. Asi que una mañana se armaron de valor y decidieron enfrentarse a sus padres, decirle que por culpa de esa estúpida promesa de compromiso, se habian enamorado.

Aun era temprano, Nabiki, Nadoka y Happosai no estaban, en realidad solo se encontraban en la casa ellos dos y sus padres. Ranma y Akane entraron al salón y los vieron como siempre jugando al go, se acercaron a ellos.

-Papá, tio Genma, ¿podemos hablar un momento con ustedes?- preguntó tímidamente Akane.

-Claro hijos, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Soun extrañado al ver el estado en el que se encontraban los dos.

-¿Nos... sen sentamos?- preguntó Ranma tartamudeando.

Soun y Genma dejaron de jugar y se sentaron en la mesa, Ranma y Akane los imitaron y medio temblando se sentaron.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?- esta vez preguntó Genma.

-Eso... que yo buen... noss...- balbuceaba Ranma muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué vosotros qué?- preguntó Soun un poco asustado.

-¿No vendreis a decirnos que quereis romper el compromiso no?- preguntó Genma.

-¡NO!- contestaron al unisono.

Soun y Genma se relajaron.

-¿Y entonces qu os pasa?- volvió a preguntar Soun.

- Varas papa... es que es un poco difícil de decir, esque verás... yo y Ranma- decía tímidamente Akane.

-¿No estarás embarazada?- preguntó Soun un poco asustado.

-¡NO!- volvieron a gritar Ranma y Akane al unisono.

-Lastima...- decía Soun.

-¿Lastima?- preguntó Ranma curioso.

-Bueno sería la excusa perfecta para que os casarais-

-Bueno, no creo que necesitaramos una "excusa" como "esa" para poder casarnos...- dijo Ranma enfadado.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron incrédulos Genma y Soun al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno vereis...- decía Akane.

-Akane y yo vamos a casarnos- dijo finalmente Ranma.

-¿QUÉ?-volvieron a preguntar a la vez.

-Es verdad papa, Ranma y yo vamos a casarnos-

-¿De verdad?,¿en serio?- decía Soun llorando abrazando a los chicos.

-Si tio, es verdad- decía Ranma medio axficciado.

-¡POR FIN!- gritaba Genma saltando encima de la joven pareja.

Después de unos minutos de abrazos y celebraciones, y se calmaron un poco, Soun preguntó:

-Estoy muy contento, pero me gustaria saber el por qué-

-Esto, Akane y yo llevamos tiempo saliendo- dijo Ranma.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó ahora Genma.

-Desde la boda de Kasumi- dijo Akane muy sonrojada.

-Vaya... la verdad nos oliamos algo- decía Genma.

-Saotome pégame- dijo Soun.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Genma a la vez que le pegaba un puñetazo a su consuegro.

-Duele, quería saber si era verdad o solo un sueño, pero duele- decía Soun llorando.

-Jajaja- reía Ranma.

-Jaja, venga papa deja de hacer el tonto, que es de verdad- dijo Akane.

-Si, parece que alguna de las estúpidas promesas de mi padre dan su fruto- decía Ranma burlandose.

-Yo siempre hago cosas de provecho, hijo indigno- decía Genma mientras golpeaba a su hijo.

-Venga tio déjalo ya, no querrás dejarme viuda antes de casarme,¿no?- decía Akane divertida contemplando la escena.

-¿Quién se va a quedar vuida antes de casarse?-preguntaba Nabiki que llegaba en ese momento con Kasumi y Tofu.

-Hijas,¡Akane y Ranma van a casarse!- decía un emocionado Soun llorando a moco tendido.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba Nabiki.

-¡Felicidades!- decían Kasumi y el doctor.

-¿Felicidades por qué?-preguntaba Nadoka que también acababa de llegar.

-Estos dos que por lo visto se casan- decía Nabiki.

-¿En serio?, ¡felicidades hijos!- decía abrazando cariñosamente a Ranma y Akane.

-¡Esta noche habrá celebracion!-decía Genma emocionado.

-¿Que celebramos?- preguntó Happosai haciendo su aparición.

-Nuestros hijos se casan- decía Soun llorando aun más si se podía.

-Akane-chan,¿por qué?- decía Happosai llorando.

-¿Qué por qué, qué?- preguntaba Akane sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué me acabas de cambiar por ese tonto de Ranma?-

-¿Quién es el tonto aquí, viejo pervertido?- dijo Ranma mientras lo tumbaba de una patada.

-¿Y qué le vas a dacir a tus otras "prometidas"?- preguntaba curiosa Nabiki.

-U-chan no será problema, creo..., lo malo serán las otras dos locas-dijo Ranma.

-Pues deberias decirselo pronto cuñadito, más que nada para ahorrar problemas, aunque sigo dudando que se calmen por mucho que se lo digas-decía Nabiki.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?- pregunto Kasumi.

Ranma y Akane se miraron.

-No se...-dijo Akane.

-Que sea pronto, no vayan a arrepentirse- decía Genma.

-¡No vamos a arrepentirnos, ya llevamos 4 meses juntos y no lo hemos echo!- dijo Ranma sonrojado.

-Que feliz soy, buahhh- lloraba Soun.

-En realidada mi también me gustaria que fuese pronto- dijo Kasumi sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Akane extrañada.

-Bueno vereis familia, Ono y yo tenemos algo que deciros- dijo Kasumi.

-¿El qué?- preguntaron todos.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Kasumi.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unisono.

La primera en reaccionar fue Akane que miró a su prometido.

-Voy a ser tita-dijo emosionada, abrazandolo.

Y ahora dirigiendose a Kasumi y Tofu dijo:

-¡FELICIDADES!-

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la joven pareja, Soun lloraba tanto que parecía imposible que pudiera caber tantas lágrimas en ese hombre.

-Voy a ser abuelo, snif snif, mi Akane se casa, snif snif, no podría ser más feliz- decía Soun.

-Jajaja- reían todos.

La celebración fue por todo lo alto, en esta ocasión fueron a cenar toda la familia aun restaurante muy lujoso. Por el camino Ranma y Akane iban cogidos de la mano charlando alegremente ante las atónitas miradas de sus familiares que aun no se hacían a la idea de un Ranma y Akane sin peleas y dandose muestras de afecto. La fecha de la boda quedó fijada para dentro de 3 semanas, y Nabiki dijo que tenía una idea para despistar a todos los que quisieran arruinar la boda. Poco a poco fueron contandoles la noticia a Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, diciendoles que se celebraria como siempre en el Dojo.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, como siempre las mujeres encerradas en el cuarto de la novia, ahora Akane, arreglando los ultimos detalles del vestido de novia. Los hombres a excepción de Soun habian salido ya al lugar de verdad donde se celebraria la boda. Akane les hizo prometer que mantendrian a Ranma alejado de ella antes de la boda.

-Nabiki date prisa, no vayan a venir esas locas- decía Akane nerviosa.

-Si te estás quietecita terminaré antes, además ellas creen que la boda es a la 1 y apenas son las 11 menos 10-

-¿Las 11 menos 10?, ¿la boda no se supone que es a las 11?- preguntaba Akane asustada.

-Akane cariño, es normal que la novia llegue un poco tarde, tranquila- le decía su tia Nadoka intentando tranquilizarla.

-Listo,¡ya estás!- decia una triunfante Nabiki.

Akane se miró al espejo, estaba realmente preciosa, no podía creer como se veía con ese vestido, Kasumi se acercó a su hermana.

-Sin lugar a dudas, tu eres la que heredastes la belleza de mama- dijo Kasumi sonriendole cariñosamente a su hermana.

-Exacto, eres igualita a ella- dijo Nabiki.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada- pero ustedes dos son más guapas, como siempre, es solo la magia del vestido-

-No seas modesta querida Akane, estas preciosa- decía Nadoka agarrandole una mano tiernamente.

-Gracias-aun sonrojada- pero vayamosno, tengo miedo- dijo Akane.

Las mujeres junto con Soun salieron camino al lugar de la boda.Éste no era otro que aquella iglesia en reuinas, en ese inmenso jardín, aquel único testigo de esa primera confesión, de ese primer beso, y ahora junto con otros testigos de esa unión para siempre.

Nadoka que ya se había adelantado esperaba en el altar junto con Ranma, que vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca de cuello mao y su pelo recogido en una sola coleta baja. Los padrinos del novio tamién estaban ayí, stos eran Genma, el doctor Tofu y el maestro.

Pronto empezadon ha andar camino al altar las damas de honor. Primero estró Nabiki con su vestido ajustado y escotado de color rojo. Le siguió su hermana Kasumi con un vestido del mismo tono que Nabiki, solo que más holgado, llevaba tres meses embarazada y se le notaba un poco su barriguita. Y por ltimo entró Yuka, una de las amigas de Akane tanbién vestida con su traje rojo. Una vez todos estaban colocados, la novia hizo acto de presencia del brazo de su padre que por supuesto iba llorando, caminaban al ritmo de la marcha nunpcial. Ranma la miraba desde el altar, no pudo evitar el sonrojo al verla. Estaba preciosa, como nunca la hab a visto, bueno ella lo era, pero hoy lo estaba aun más, con su vestido ceñido en la parte de arriba, sin mangas, con cuello mao y el detalle de los cierres chinos. Sobre la tela blanca se podían obserbar unos dragones bordados en beig. Su pelo que ahora lo llevaba un poco más largo, hasta los hombros, lo llevaba ondulado y agrarrado solo dos pequeños mechones por detrás, con el pasador de plata de su tia. En su mano, la que no sostenía el brazo de su padre agarraba el ramo, claveles rojos, las flores favoritas de su madre.

Akane avanzaba por ese pasillo simulado, a ambos lados se encontraban las sillas con los invitados, y sobre ellos un puente adornado con hermosas flores. Su mirada puesta en la de su prometido, ambos con un matiz de sonrojo y sin poder evitar esa sonrisa, provocada por estar viviendo probablemente el día más feliz de toda su vida.

Akane llegó con su padre al altar, Soun no pudo evitar abrazar efusivamente a Ranma aun llorando, después cogió la mano de su hija y la entrelazó con la de Ranma.

En esos momentos llegaban todos los dispuestos a arruinar la boda al Dojo, para su sorpresa lo vieron cerrado y con un cartel que ponía:

"La boda no se celebra aquí, habeis caido jajaja

Atentamente, la familia Saotome-Tendo"

El enfado era más que evidente, pero ésto no iba a quedar así, encontrarian el luegar de la boda fuera como fuera.

En el lugar de la boda, ésta comenzó, Ranma y Akane con sus manos aun unidas, escuchaban todo lo que les decía el cura, de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas cómplices y se sonreian. Y así llegó el momento de los votos.

-Yo, Ranma Saotome, te tomo a tí Akane Tendo como futura esposa en la salud, aunque no se si tendremos mucha con la cantidad de ememigos que nos salen cada 5 minutos jeje, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, más bien en la pobreza porque como no saquemos el Dojo adelante... jaja, serte fiel y amarte todos los días de mi vida, pero por favor preguntame y escuchame antes de enfadarte por todo, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Ranma agarrando las manos de su prometida y riendo al ver la cara de ella producto de la reacción al escuchar sus votos.

-"Ahora vas a verás"- pensaba Akane- Yo Akane Tendo te tomo a tí, Ranma Saotome, como futuro esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, eso me recuerda la de veces que he tenido que cuarte de las heridas causadas por tus otras "prometidas" y los enemigos que tu mismo te buscas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, recordemos a esos gorrones que vivieron en nuestra casa durante años y no ayudaban ni en las labores del hogar, serte fiel cosa que yo SIEMPRE he sido y amarte como te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré, todos los dias de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Akane ante las atónitas miradas de todos, su futuro esposo, el cura y los invitados.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Ranma sonriendole.

Kasumi y el doctor Tofu se acercaron con los anillos. Ranma cogi el más pequeño, y con su otra mano agarró la mano de su prometida, colocandole así el anillo en el dedo anular. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Akane cogió el más grande y se lo colocó a su prometido, sin soltarle las manos.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- dijo el cura.

Ranma se giró hacia la que ahora era su esposa, se miraron, se sonrojaron, sonrieron, Ranma la levantó en peso, ella tenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de él, y así ayudandose con sus brazos acercó su rostro al de Ranma, se besaron por primera vez, delante de tantos testigos, entre ellos Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, Mousse, Ryoga y Kuno que acababan de llegar y miraban atónitos la escena.

-Nosotros llegar muy tarde- decía Shampoo arrodillada en el suelo.

-No puede ser, esa Akane Tendo embrujó a mi Ranma para que aceptase casarse con ella- dijo Kodachi.

-Ran-chan...- decía Ukyo con tristeza.

-Akane-san- una lágrima recorria el rostro del chico de la bandana.

-¡Ohh! mi diosa con alma de tigresa al final cayó en la tranpa de ese maldito Ranma Saotome- decía el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan.

-¡POR FIN!, AHORA SHAMPOO SER TODA MIA, JAJAJA- reía efusivamente Mousse.

Los padrinos y damas de honor abrazaban a los recien casados, luego éstos caminaron por el pasillo agrarrados de la mano, sonrojados, al llegar al final se encontraron de frente con sus amigos-enemigos todos cabizbajos.

Akane se agachó y tocó el hombro de las mujeres.

-Vamos chicas, voy a lanzar el ramo,¿no quereis cogerlo?-preguntaba Akane mientras le sonreia.

Ukyo abrazó a Akane.

-Felicidades Akane-chan- dijo y luego se dirigió a su amigo de la infancia para abrazarlo y felicitarlo también.

-Yo si querer el ramo- decía Shampoo poniendose de pie.

-JOJOJOJO el ramo será para mi- reía Kodachi.

-Menos mal...- se sintió aliviada al ver a las chicas de mejor humor.

Ranma al ver el gesto de su esposa no pudo evitar sonreir.

-"Ella es y ha sido siempre la mejor"- pensó.

Ryoga ya más animado, fue a felicitar también a los recién casados, luego Kuno y Mousse lo imitaron. Akane avisó que iba a lanzar el ramo y todas las mujeres se dispusieron a cogerlo.

-¡Ayá va!- dijo Akane mientras lo lanzaba por los aires.

Tras una lucha encarnizada, la que lo cogió no fue otra que Nabiki.

-¡oh no!- maldecía Kodachi.

-¡Malditas ser las Tendo!- decía Shampoo enfadada.

-Jajajaja- las risas resonaron entre todos los presentes. Akane se acercó a su hermana.

-Nabiki, ya sabes, es el destino- dijo en tono de burla.

-Si, pero por favor que no sea con Kuno- suplicaba Ranma.

-¡Ohh dejarme en paz!-rogaba una sonrojada Nabiki.

La celebración fue ayí mismo, cerca de la iglesia en ruinas, habia un enorme claro que lo habian acomodado con mesas y sillas para la ocasión. Dicha celebración transcurrió sin incidentes, parecía como si los amigos-enemigos de nuestros protagonistas lo hubiese asumido, e incluso aceptado.

-Creo que lo conseguimos- dijo Akane.

-Lo sonseguistes tu, con tus palabras, con tu sonrisa, nadie puede resistirse a esa sonrisa- decía tiernamente Ranma mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa.

-¿Ni tu?,¿el gran Ranma Saotome?-dijo imitando su voz.

-Yo menos que nadie, me enamorastes desde la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa- dijo muy sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Quién te ha visto, y quién te ve, jaja- reía animada Akane.

-Oie no te burles de mi - decía Ranma enfadado.

-¿Sabes?, tengo que contarte un secreto- dijo Akane mientras se acercaba tiernamente a los labios de su marido- creo que yo también sucumbí al encanto Saotome-.

-¡Jeh!,¡eso era inevitable!- reía muy egocentrico Ranma.

-¡Baka!- le propinó un dulce golpe con su mazo.

Ranma la tomó por la cintura, ciñiendola más a el, y al oido le susurró:

-Señora Saotome,¡nos vamos!- y dicho esto comenzó a saltar y a correr alejandola de ayí.

-Ya se están escapando- decía Nabiki.

-Tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido querida- rió Nadoka.

De Boda en Boda capítulo 2 Akane fin.

CONTINUARÁ...

Buenass! espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo, decir ofuuu no llora nada Soun xDD pero esque ese hombre se lleva media vida llorando, y la otra media jugando al go o intentando casar a Ranma y a Akane xDD.

El vestido de novia de Akane, es un reflejo del que me gustaria usar a mi el día de mi boda, si esque me caso xDD tendré que bucarme un diseñador, porque algo asín no lo encuentro en las tiendas xDD

Por cierto los comentarios los contesto por quí a todos, porque no se que le pasa a la pagina, que no me deja contestaros como siempre asique lo hago por aquí ^^

ranmaxakanelove: Hola! me alegra que te gustase el primer capítulo de mi historía :)) , claro que voy a continuarlo, se en mis propias carnes el coraje que da que estés leyendo una historia, te esté gustando y derepente la dejan a medias... u.u asiik si puedo evitarlo siempre lo hare ^^ hum...tienes ganas de na boda de Nabiki no? jajaja con kien será? jajaj está claro no? ^^ y sippp la pareja de Ranma y Akane siempre será la mejor ^^ me encantan en serio :)), bueno que muchiiisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado mi segundo capítulo y bueno que me sigas dando tus opiniones, se agradecen mucho ^^ gracias :))

Mininahermosa29: ^^ creo que ya está respondida tu pregunta de quien se casa en segundo lugar no? jajaj ^^ de verdad muchiiiiiisimaaass gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, y por supuesto que lo hagas saber, anima mucho jeje ^^ si si tienes razón es epílogo no prólogo, no se que me pasó ese día jejeej ^^ bueno espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo de mi historía, y si es así, o sino tb hazmelo saber porfii ^^ saludosss :)))

Josciel:Holaa! me alegro que te esté gustando esta historia tb ^^ jeje si si lo de Nabiki y Kuno es algo que yo siempre me he imaginado, uno es el complemento del otro, pagan muchíiisimo xDD y bueno espero que te guste mi segunda boda tb ^^ y bueno espero k me hagas saber tu opinion ^^ y k muchas gracias de nuevo por leer mis historias ^^ cuidateee! :)

I'm your father: JAJAJAJAJAJ xDD queda demostrado con tu comentario que no te gustó nada mi historia xDD pero tu forma de decirmelo fue de lo más divertida xDD jajaja si llegas a leer el segundo capítulo, espero k te guste un poco más y si no, igualmente tus comentarios serán bien recibidos, almenos si no lo dices de esa manera jajaja xDD muchas gracias y cuidate mucho ^^

JESI SAOTOME: holaa! me alegro que hayas leído ésta historia tb ^^ y que te haya gustado :)) hum... Akane rogando? es creible en cierta manera después de todo lo que vivió ese día, y además teniendo en cuenta, que no quiero que a Nabiki se le ocurra casarse con Kuno xDD jajaja en fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ espero que te haya gustado tb mi segunda boda y porrfiii, hazmelo saber :))) un saludo muyyyy grande ^^

Creo que no me olvido de nadie xDD si es asín lo siento, se lo compensaré jajaa y bueno espero que les haya gustado mi segunda boda y por favor hacerlo saberrr ^^

Y bueno los que solo agregan a favorito tb se lo agradezco mucho ^^ comenten si kieren tb :))

Nos leemos pronto lo prometo

Saku_depp


	3. Epílogo Akane y Ranma

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro ^^

Aviso importantee! xD ésta capítulo continene escenas lemon, asique si no quieren leerlo no pasa nada, no repercutirá en el siguiente y último capítulo ^^

Por cierto, es la primera vez que hago un lemon, osea es mi primera vez jejeje xDD espero no decpcionaros mucho ^^U

De boba en boda, epílogo Akane y Ranma.

Después de un rato corriendo y saltando por los tejados, Ranma se detubo delante de un lujoso hotel, "The Palace Hotel".

-Creo que era éste- dijo tímidamente.

-Ranma,¿podrias bajarme?-se quejaba su esposa- siempre con tanta "delicadeza"-

-Lo siento Akane es la constumbre, jeje- reía divertido por la reaación de su esposa.

La pareja de recién casados entraron en el hotel y andaron hasta la recepción.

-Bienvenidos al Palace Hotel señores,¿en qué puedo ayudaros?- saludaba amablemente el recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, tenemos una reserva a nombre de Ranma y Akane Saotome- dijo Ranma.

-Un momento por favor- decía mientras buscaba en la base de datos del ordenador- si, aquí está, reserva de la suit nunpcial a nombre de Ranma y Akane Saotome-

-¿Suit nunpcial?,¿suit?-preguntó Akane asombrada.

-Eso parece, nuestros padres estaban generosos- decía Ranma aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Aquí teneis, planta 8, habitación 333- dijo el recepcionista a la vez que le hacían entrega de la llave de la habitación.

Ranma cogió la mano de su esposa y caminó hacia el ascensor con la intención de subir.

-Perdonar señores,¿no necesitan ayuda con su equipaje?- preguntaba un botones del hotel.

-No gracias, venimos con lo puesto, ocurrencias de mi marido- decía Akane molesta mirando hacía Ranma.

-Mejor así, estás muy guapa-

Ranma y Akane subieron por el ascensor hasta la 8 planta, y pronto llegaron hasta la habitación 333. Los corazones de nuestros protagonistas comenzaron a latir fuertemente, aquella sería la primera habitación que compartirian, su primera noche juntos.

Akane hizo el intento de abrir la puerta, pero Ranma la detuvo.

-Hagamosésto como la tradicción manda- decía Ranma mientras cogia a su esposa en brazos para llevarla dentro de la habitación.

Se quedaron asombrados con lo que tenían ante sus ojos, la suit por dentro tenía el aspecto típico de unos aposentos de palacio medieval. Con una cama muy amplia con sábanas de seda rojas, las cortinas de la cama tanbién se seda, pero éstas en blanco. Un enorme balcón que daba a un hermoso jardín. El cuarto de baño, con una bañera que tenía el tamaño de una piscina.

Ranma depositó con mucho cuidado a su esposa sobre la cama, estaba muy nervioso, temeroso que Akane lo notara. Ésta dió el primer paso para infundirle ánimos. Acercó su rostro al de su esposo y lo besó, primero dulcemente, luego más apasionados.

Ranma al notar los labios de su esposa, comenzó a responder a sus besos, rodeandola con sus brazos, ciñiendola más a él. Akane abrió lentamente sus labios y Ranma introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, buscando la suya, para entrelazarlas y recorrer cada rincón de ella.

Akane comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta de Ranma, éste terminó de quitarsela y la tiró al suelo. Ranma desabrochó algunos de los cierres chinos del vestido de novia de Akane y comenzó a recorrer su cuello, besandolo, acariciandolo. Akane no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Ranma volvió en busca de la boca de su esposa, mezclando sus alientos, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Ella por su parte terminaba de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Ranma, despojandole por conpleto de ella, dejandolo solo con la camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Akane comenzó a acariciar el torso de su marido, a la vez que el terminaba de quitarle todos los cierres, para comenzar a bajar la cremayera del vestido, y así despojarla por completo de éste.

Ella tímidamente ayudó en el gesto de su esposo, permitiendo que el vestido se deslizara finalmente hasta el suelo, Ranma se quedó un rato observandola. Ella solo vestia un conjunto de sujetador y bragas blancas de encaje y los pantis agarrados también con unas ligas blancas de encaje. Akane no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-No me mires así... me da verguenza- decía intentando taparse con sus manos.

-Esque no puedo evitarlo... eres preciosa- dijo Ranma acercandose de nuevo a la boca de su esposa para continuar besandola.

-¡Ahh!,¿y qué fue de lo de fea marimacho?- preguntó Akane.

-No lo se... venga Akane, sabes que no lo decía enserio- dijo Ranma.

Akane sonrió ante la confesión de su esposo y terminó de quitarle la camiseta interior, tumbandolo sobre la cama, y posicionandose sobre el para comenzar así un juego de besos y caricias por su cuello y su torso. Con su lengua recorrió cada músculo del cuerpo de Ranma, hasta que se topó con el inicio de los pantalones de éste. Se dispuso ha abrir el botón y la cremayera de éste, para luego comezar a bajarlos, con la ayuda de Ranma, que aunque estaba muy nervioso, coperó en la hazaña de su esposa, dejandolos así a los dos, solo con la ropa interior.

Ranma con un ágil movimiento cambió la postura, posicionandose sobre su esposa, dominante.

-Es mi turno- dijo.

Posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Akane, saboreando cada rincón de éste, con sus manos acariciaba dulcemente su piel, tímidamente acercó sus dedos al nacimiento de sus pechos acariciando esa zona, temeroso de un contacto mayor. Akane agarró la mano de Ranma y la posó sobre uno de sus senos y con su boca buscó la de su marido para besarlo apasionadamente.

Ahora fue ella la que introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ranma, extasiada de su sabor, de su textura y calidez, recorriendo cada rincón.

Ranma abandonó las caricias para ahora recorrer esa distancia con sus labios. Con sus manos consiguió desabrochar el sujetador de su esposa, quitandoselo, acariciando ahora esa parte de su cuerpo, primero con sus manos y luego con su lengua.

Cada caricia de Ranma provocaba en el cuerpo de Akane poderosas descargas eléctricas, que erizaba toda su piel, mientras ella acariciaba con sus manos, la espalda, los brazos y el torso de su amado.

Ranma avanzó más, enfocando ahora sus caricias en las piernas y los muslos de Akane. En una de las subida y bajada acariciando su piel, la despojó de los pantis y las ligas, dejandola sólo con la pequeña braga de encaje.

Volvió en busca de los labios de su esposa, después de recorrer cada rincón de ella, dió un pequeño mordisco en el labio superior de Akane, para luego succionar el inferior.

Akane podía sentir pefectamente como la intimidad de Ranma chocaba contra la suya, a través de la ropa interior.

-Ran... Ranma me estás volviendo loca- decía Akane mientras tiraba de los cabellos de su esposo para atraerlo más a ella.

Ranma volvió de nuevo a las caricias, ésta vez llevandose consigo la única prenda que le quedaba a su esposa. Haciendo circulos acariciaba desde el inicio de sus rodillas hasta el interior de sus muslos, poco a poco subiendo más, hasta rozar la intimidad de la chica. Cada roze provocaba un enorme placer a Akane, algo que jamás antes había sentido .

Ésta por su parte comenzó a bajar los calzoncillos de Ranma para así dejarlos completamente desnudos. Ella acariciaba tímidamente la intimidad de su marido, provocadole una series de geminos que no podia evitar.

Ranma ya no pod a más, el placer que le provocaba su mujer con cada caricia o beso era tan intenso que parecía que quisiera explotar.

Tímidamente se colocó entre las piernas de ella, sin dejar de besarla, sus intimidades se rozaban. Akane podía sentir un enorme calor que recorria todo su cuerpo, lo necesitaba ya.

Ranma dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos, como intentando buscar en ellos la aprovación por parte de Akane para serguir continuando. Ella al verlo sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto le volvia loco.

Besó la comisura de sus labios a la vez que posaba su intimidad en la entrada de ella, poco a poco fue empujando hasta que consiguió estar con completo dentro de ella, uniendolos en una sola perosna. Y así se quedó un rato esperando que Akane se aconstumbrara al nuevo huesped que se abria paso en el interior de ella.

El principio sintió dolor, pero sabia que eso era normal, alguna vez lo habia oido comentar a alguna amiga, sabia que pronto pasaria, además estaba con Ranma y estaba segura que mientras estuviera con el nada malo le podria pasar.

Cuando vió que el rostro de su esposa se relajaban un poco, comenzó a moverse poco a poco, dentro de ella, primero lentamente disfrutando de ese inmenso placer que le provocaba, progresivamente fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

El dolor que sintió al principio Akane poco a poco fue desapareciendo y sustituyendose por un enorme placer. Su cuerpo ardia, su corazón estaba desvocado, su cuerpo le pedia más, un mayor contacto.

El placer que sentía Ranma aumentaba con cada gemido que salia de la boca de Akane. Ésta subió sus manos para rodear el cuello de su esposo, para atraerlo más a ella, introdujo su lengua nuevamente en la boca de Ranma, buscando la suya, succionandola, con sus piernas rodeó el cuerpo de su marido.

Ranma aumentó considerablemente el ritmo de las embestidas, poco después pudo sentir como la intimidad de su esposa comenzaba a contraerse, a la vez que gritaba su nombre.

Ya no podia aguantar más, con sus manos agarró las caderas de Akane para acercarla más a él, en ese momento explotó a la vez que sentia el mayor placer que jamás creyó que pudiera sentir, el ritmo disminuyó, hasta parar completamente y cayendo sudoroso sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Akane acariciaba con ternura el pelo de Ranma, mientras recobraba el aliento. Al rato éste se incorporó un poco, tumbandose a su lado, rodeandola con sus brazos.

-Akane- la llamaba.

-Dime Ranma- dijo Akane.

-Te amo-dijo soriendole.

-Yo también te amo Ranma-dijo Akane devolviendole la sonrisa.

Y así permanecieron, tumbados, abrazados, sudorosos y con el corazón aun desbocado.

De boda en boda, epílogo Akane y Ranma fin.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ohhh! creo que toda mujer desearia una noche de bodas asin... además es Ranma que más puede pedirrr jejeje xD en fin, espero que me tengan paciencia es mi primer lemon, como era la noche de bodas quería hacerlo un poco mas light, pero tengo pensado hacer un día uno en plan más "ardiente" por decirlo de alguna manera, como lo son con las peleas, me los imagino igual el día que descubran los placeres de la vida xDD seguro que no para xD

En fin, estamos llegando al fin de ésta historia :) de hecho el siguiente será el ultimo capítulo, la boda de Nabiki y... ^^ y alguna sorpresita más... :))

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saber porrrfiiiii hacermelo saber ^^ me encanta recibir vuestros comentarios ^^

Y bueno ahora a contestarlos ^^ que pareceser que la pagina aun no deja contestarlo por el método normal ^^U

Josciel: gracias, gracias, graciassss siempre por todos tus comentarios ^^, me alegra mucho saber que te gustan tanto mis historias, disfruto tanto leyendo tus comentarios, casi tanto o más que escribiendo mis historias ^^ y si xD tienes razón a llorón Soun no le gana nadie xDD se lleva toda la serie llorando ^^ muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capi un beso muy grande :)

JESI SAOTOME: jeje la razón por la que finalmente se dieron por vencida fueron tres más o menos, 1º porque al menos Shampoo después de ver a Ranma todo lo que pasó y sufrió con Akane en jusenkyo más o menos se tiene que hacer a la idea xDD, 2º porque cuando llegaron ya era tarde, ¿que iban a hacer?, ya estaba hecho xD, y 3º querian coger el ramo para ser las siguientes en casarse xD jajaja bueno bueno espero que te guste el relato de la noche de bodas jeje y bueno ya queda poquito para la boda de Nabiki jeje xDD en fin muchiisimas gracias por tus comentarios :))ya sabes que me encantan ^^

Mininahermosa29: me alegra mucho que te gustase el capítulo jeje ^^ y bueno espero que te guste éste tb ^^ y sii lo prometo si encuentro a alguein que me lo diseñe te lo paso jajaj xDDD pero de aquí a que me case hechale xDD mira tengo un compañero en karate que es diseñador, haber si me hace una rebajita xDD jajaj bueno muchisimas graciasss ^^

Paolita93: me alegra mucho que te gustase y gracias por hacermelo saber ^^ un abrazo :)

amoranma: holaaa me alegra que te gustase mi historia jeje y muchas gracias por hacermelo saber ^^ lo de lo rapido que lo superaron las otras es como le he comentado a JESI SAOTOME yo pienso que habria 3 motivos 1º porque al menos Shampoo después de ver a Ranma todo lo que pasó y sufrió con Akane en jusenkyo más o menos se tiene que hacer a la idea xDD, 2º porque cuando llegaron ya era tarde, ¿que iban a hacer?, ya estaba hecho xD, y 3º querian coger el ramo para ser las siguientes en casarse xD y como cayeron en el engaño de Nabiki, pues... si te fijas siempre han llegado en el momento justo, basta con cambiarle la hora y que Nabiki no venda la información de verdad jajaj xDD bueno espero que te guste tb este capi y porfii hazmelo saber :)) un abrazo!

cintlitha: hola me alegra que te gustase mi historia ^^ y sobretodo muchas gracias por hacermelo saber :)) espero k te guste tb este capitulo un abrazo ^^

Y bueno creo que ya está xDD luego provablemente suba el capi de mi otra historia luego o mañana, no me tardo y bueno espero que les haya gustado y esperando coments ^^

Nos leemoss

Saku_depp


	4. Nabiki

Hola, ya estoy otra vez por aquí, por favor no matarme! tengo razones para mi tardanza xDD resulta que mi ordenador murió lo tube que formatear, perdiendo todo lo que tenía guardado en él, incluyendo los fics, y claro tenía una mezcla de cabreo y pocas ganas de reescribir la historia tremendas, pero dije, no, tengo que terminarla, ami también me da mucho coraje que no sigan con las historias, por eso la terminé, asique aquí teneis la boda de Nabiki, espero que os guste.

Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago ésto sin ánimo de lucro :)

Capítulo 3º Nabiki.

Era una tranquila tarde en el Dojo Tendo , ahora Tendo-Saotome puesto las escuelas ya se habían unido. Ranma y Akane se encontraban estudiando en la habitación que ahora compartían, pronto serían los exámenes finales del último año escolar, justo antes de entrar a la universidad.

-Ranma venga, dime que significa ésta frase- decía Akane.

-Había… una vez un pajarito que se llamaba Pepito- dijo muy convencido.

- Jajaja, ¿pero qué dices?, jaja- reía escandalosamente Akane.

-¿No pone eso?- preguntó Ranma extrañado.

Akane se acercó más a su esposo, y mientras acariciaba su rostro decía:

-Pone, erase una vez, en un país muy lejano…- traducía Akane.

-Pues no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo dije- dijo Ranma.

-Absolutamente nada cariño, tendremos que pulir más tu inglés-

-¿Sólo mi inglés?- preguntaba Ranma con su mirada juguetona.

-¿En qué está pensando?, ¡baka!, ¡hentai!, sólo piensas en eso- le recriminaba enfadada su esposa.

-Es tu culpa mi vida, y lo sabes, jeje- reía Ranma.

-Pues así no aprobarás y repetirás curso- decía ésta cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero repetir Kane ayudamee- le suplicaba Ranma.

-Jajaj siempre acabas pidiendo mi ayuda Ranma- le decía Akane mientras acercaba sus labios hacia lo de su esposo.

-Esque mi mujer es la mejor- decía mientras agradecía el gesto de su mujer.

-¡TITA, TITO!-gritaba una pequeña niña de dos años, pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate que entraba en la habitación de repente.

La pareja de estudiantes no pudo evitar tener un sobresalto por el susto.

-¡Kaori, ven aquí pequeña!- decía Akane mientras abrazaba a la niña.

-¿Vinistes con tus padres Kaori?- preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, me llamaron a avisarles, creo que tita Nabiki y el hombre raro quieren deciros algo- dijo la pequeña Kaori.

Ranma y Akane se miraron asustados, esperándose lo peor, Nabiki y Kuno ya llevaban tiempo saliendo juntos y probablemente éste sería el anuncio de un nuevo paso. La pareja bajaron al salón llevando a la pequeña Kaori de la mano y ayí pudieron ver reunidos a toda su familia y a Kuno.

-Buenas tardes parejita, faltabais ustedes- dijo Nabiki.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Akane preocupada viendo a su padre llorando.

-¡Oh mi diosa con alma de tigresa!, al final no pude evitar sucumbir a los encantos de tu hermana, asique hoy le pedí su mano a vuestro padre y me la acaba de conceder, asique pronto nos uniremos en sagrado matrimonio- dijo Kuno.

-Lo que viene siendo que nos casamos- dijo una sonriente Nabiki mostrando el anillo con el enorme pedrusco que lucía en su dedo.

-¡Oh!, ¡Ah!, enhorabuena hermana, Kuno- decía Akane mientras abrazaba a Nabiki.

-Enhorabuena Nabiki… creo, Kuno- dijo Ranma imitando a su esposa y también abrazando a su cuñada.

Esa noche celebraron el compromiso de Nabiki y Kuno, la boda se celebraría en un mes. Aprovechando la distracción de sus familiares, Ranma y Akane salieron de la casa y subieron al tejado.

-Dios con Kuno… ¡NO!-decía Akane.

-Ya es un hecho Akane, aunque no quiero tener a ese "tipo" en la familia, ya es un hecho-dijo Ranma.

- Bueno he de reconocer que es el hombre perfecto para Nabiki…- decía Akane acunándose en el pecho de Ranma.

-¿Lo dices porque están igual de locos?- preguntaba Ranma mientras acariciaba el pelo de su esposa.

-jaja, no seas malo, lo decía porque ella es muy materialista y él muy rico-

-jaja, ¿y yo soy el malo?-preguntaba Ranma divertido mientras se acercaba al rostro de Akane para poder besarla.

-Bueno mientras ella sea feliz y se case con quien ella quiera…- dijo correspondiendo al beso.

El mes pasó y llegó del día de la boda.

Los rayos del sol entraban a través de las rendijas y se posaba sobre el rostro de la joven de cabellos azulados que ahora lo llevaba tan largo como cuando conoció a Ranma. Asombrosamente Ranma se despertó antes que Akane, pero no quería despertarla aun, asique decidió observarla mientras dormía. Finalmente ésta abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Ranma que la observaba a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Buenos días Ranma- dijo abrazándolo- ¿te despertastes antes que yo?, increíble…-dijo.

-Serán los nervios porque Nabiki se casa con Kuno- decía aferrándose más a ella.

-Ha pasado un mes entero y ¿aún no te has hecho a la idea?- preguntó Akane curiosa.

-No, nunca jaja-reía Ranma.

-Bueno voy a vestirme- dijo Akane.

-¡Oh!, es temprano aun, quédate conmigo un ratito más Kane- decía Ranma tomándola por la cintura y acercándola más hacia él.

-No puedo Ranma, lo siento, tengo que ir a la consulta del doctor Tofu y volver pronto para ayudar a arreglar a mi hermana-decía Akane mientras se vestía.

-¿A la consulta?, ¿por qué?, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntaba Ranma preocupado.

-No tonto, es sólo para que me de los resultado de unas pruebas normales, rutinarias, lo de siempre-dijo sonrojada.

-Ah, vale…-dijo Ranma más calmado.

Akane terminó de vestirse, lo abrazó y lo besó, y salió destino a la consulta.

Un rato después Akane se encontraba en el cuarto de Nabiki, ayudando a Kasumi y a Nodoka a prepararla.

-Akane cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó tiernamente Nodoka.

-Estoy bien mama- respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Déjala tia, ésta se pone nerviosa en todas las bodas, aunque no sea ella la que se vaya a casar- decía riendo Nabiki.

-¡Oh! Déjame Nabiki- le suplicaba- ¡Oh! Pero qué guapa estás – dijo intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Bueno no era solamente ese el motivo, Nabiki estaba realmente guapa, llevaba un vestido de novia tradicional Japonés, Kuno había insistido en hacer la ceremonia tradicional.

-Realmente está guapísima hermana- dijo dulcemente Kasumi.

-Sí que lo está- decía Nodoka.

-Gracias a todas- decía Nabiki intentando ocultar una lágrima que se asomaba por sus hermosos ojos castaños.

-Mirar la chica dura y se pone a llorar- reía Akane abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Oh!, Akane no seas mala- decía Kasumi.

-Jajaja- reían todas.

Cuándo terminaron de arreglar a la novia, bajaron al salón donde les esperaban Soun, Genma, Happosai, Tofu y Ranma, todos ellos vestidos con trajes ceremoniales japoneses. Nabiki entró con su kimono blanco, a su lado sus dos hermanas, la pequeña Kaori y Nodoka. Nodoka llevaba un kimono azul marino con pequeñas florecillas, el de Kasumi era verde oscuro, con diminutas figuritas dibujadas en él, el obi lo llevaba holgado, ya que se encontraba en el 5º mes de su segundo embarazo. La pequeña Kaori llevaba un kimono rosa, con animalitos dibujados en él y Akane lucía un hermoso kimono lila con dibujos de caballitos y estrellar de mar en él, el obi era de un morado más oscuro y su pelo semirecogido nuevamente con el pasador de plata de su tía, ahora su madre. Ranma no puedo evitar quedarse prendado de su esposa, el juraba mentalmente que cada día que pasaba se volvía más hermosa.

-Qué guapa estás cariño- decía Ranma abrazando a su esposa.

-Gracias mi amor, tu también lo estás, ésta ropa te sienta genial- decía Akane mientras le dirigía una mirada pícara y a la vez que rozaba sus labios con los de su marido.

-Cómo han cambiado las cosas, hace un año y pico eran incapaz de reconocer lo que sentían y mirarlos ahora- decía Nabiki.

-Es cierto, pero verlos así me encanta, ¡buahhhh!- lloraba Soun.

-Venga vamos que se va a desesperar Kuno- decía Ranma intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

La familia Saotome-Tendo y Tofu salían en dos limusinas que habían alquilado los Kuno para la ocasión. Pronto llegaron a la mansión y comenzó la ceremonia nupcial. Allí se encontraban todos, amigos, enemigos, la madrina en ésta ocasión era Kodachi vestida con un estrambótico kimono negro. Al parecer, después de la boda de Ranma y Akane, había encontrado a otra víctima a la cual acosar. Al lado de la madrina estaba el director de la escuela Furinkan, vestido con su traje tradicional pero sin soltar su Ukelele.

Ryoga se encontraba junto con su ahora prometida Akari, junto a ellos Shampoo y Mousse con su pequeña Lin Ling. También había algunos alumnos de la escuela Furinkan, Asuza, Mikado, y demás invitados de una lista interminable.

Una persona faltaba, era Ukyo, se encontraba en uno de sus viajes de negocio, en realidad no había vuelto desde la boda de nuestros protagonistas.

La ceremonia se celebró sin inconvenientes, los invitados reían, comían, charlaban. Pronto empezaron a hacer espectáculos, Sasuke bailando, Kuno cortando sandias, Asuza persiguiendo al pobre P-chan, que se había convertido por culpa de un vaso de agua que le había caído encima , a la vez que Akari intentaba ponerlo a salvo de ésta.

Pronto fue el momento de cantar, las hermanas Tendo (que ahora ninguna se apellidaba así), Shampoo y Ranma chica (convertida por Nabiki), comenzaron a cantar.

Todos estaban muy emocionados al ver de nuevo a las chicas cantando unidas, pero de repente, en medio de una canción, Akane empezó a sentirse mal, se le nublaba la vista y sintió un calor sofocante, sus piernas le temblaron junto con su voz, se sintió desfallecer, pronto se encontraba en brazos de cierta pelirroja que la llevaba en brazos preocupada. El doctor salió tras ellos. Ranma la depositó con cuidado en un banco de los jardines de la mansión de Kuno.

-Ranma, ¿podrías ir a por una bebida fría? , por favor- dijo el doctor.

-Claro- respondió Ranma corriendo hacia dentro de la mansión.

-¿Cómo te sientes Akane?- preguntó el doctor.

-Yo estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo, gracias- respondió Akane.

-¿Aun no le has dicho nada?-

-No, bueno los resultados me los distes ésta mañana, y no he tenido tiempo- dijo Akane.

-¿Pero llevabas tiempo sospechándolo no?- preguntó Tofu.

-Sí…- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Entones?, ¿a qué esperas?-

-No sé cómo se lo va a tomar, no sé cómo decírselo…-

-Akane es Ranma , seguro que lo entenderá, así sólo consigues preocuparlo-dijo el doctor.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Ranma, ahora de chico corría en su dirección con una coca cola en la mano.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- preguntó preocupado ofreciéndole la bebida.

-Estoy bien- respondió Akane sonriéndole.

-Os dejos solos chicos- dijo el doctor marchandose.

-Akane dime la verdad, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿es grave?- preguntaba Ranma muy preocupado.

-Bueno… grave no mucho la verdad… pero todo depende del punto de vista…- dijo Akane.

-¿Entonces te pasa algo no?, ¿tiene que ver con lo que recogistes ésta mañana?-

-Ranma tranquilo, es que no sé cómo decírtelo…-decía Akane tímidamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo después de decirme que te pasa algo y que puede ser grave?-

-Para mí no lo es, pero a lo mejor para ti si-

-Venga Akane dímelo ya porque me estoy volviendo loco- decía Ranma.

-Allá voy- cogió aire- Ranma…. Vas a ser… papa-dijo finalmente Akane.

Ranma se quedó en shock después de la noticia, pero no tardó en recuperarse.

-AKANE VOY A MATARTE- dijo Ranma enfadado.

-¿Por… por qué?- preguntó asustada.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre Akane, rodeándola con sus brazos y enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Ran… Ranma, ¿está bien?- preguntó Akane preocupada.

Como no obtuvo respuesta se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Ranma!, ¿estás llorando?- palideció Akane.

-Saotome Akane, no vuelvas a asustarme así nunca más, ¡BAKA!, creí que te pasaba algo grave…- paró- pero… gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Ranma mientras la abrazaba aun más.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Akane no puedo evitar comenzar también a llorar. En ese momento llegaban Soun, Genma y Nodoka preocupados por el desmayo sufrido por Akane y al llegar se preocuparon aun más al ver a la pareja, abrazados, llorando.

-Mi niña, ¡buahhhh!, ¿cómo estás?- lloraba Soun.

-Akane-chan, ¿cómo te encuentras querida?- preguntó Nodoka preocupada.

-Estoy bien- decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Entonces, ¿qué os pasa?- preguntó Genma.

Ranma se repuso y miró a su padre.

-Que vas a ser abuelo viejo- dijo Ranma emocionado.

Soun lloraba aun más, Nodoka y Genma los felicitaron, pronto llegaron más familiares y amigos y fueron enterándose de la noticia. Soun corrió dentro de la mansión para decírselo a los que quedaban.

Ya por la noche en la habitación de Ranma y Akane.

-Akane, ¿de verdad pensastes que me lo tomaría mal?- preguntó Ranma.

-Bueno no se… aun somos jóvenes- dijo Akane.

-Llevamos un año y pico casados y unos cuantos prometidos, ¿acaso no estabas preparada?- preguntó Ranma.

-Yo sí lo estoy… pero no sabía que tu también, ahora si lo sé- le sonrió.

-¡Jeh!, yo solo espero que si es niña, salga igual de bonita que su madre-

-Y yo que si es niño salga igual de fuerte y varonil que su padre, y que tenga tus ojos-

-Yo prefiero los tuyos- decía Ranma acercándose a los labios de su esposa.

-Bueno… pero prométeme algo, que si sale pelirroja y con los ojos azules la llamaremos Ranko- le dijo Akane profundizando en el beso.

-Te lo prometo-

FIN

De Boba en Boda capítulo 3º Nabiki

FIN

Akane Tendo

Lo del cambio de nick también tiene su causa, estoy en un grupal de Ranma 1/2 donde soy Akane, ahora todo el mundo empezó a llamarse así, asique decidí empezar a firmar con el nuevo nick impuesto por los mienbros de mi grupal, pero que no me desagrada en absoluto, más bien al contrario ^^

Les respondo los comentarios ahora a todos, y los que no pueda lo hago por aquí ^^

Mininahermosa29: Me alegra que te gustase la noche de bodas de nuestros protas ^^ espero que disfrutes tb con la boda de Nabiki :)

Jesi Saotome: jajaj si hice light el lemon entre Ranma y Akane era porque dije es su noche de boda, la primera vez, quiero que sea asin, pero te prometo que el próximo lemon saltarán chispas! xD aquí tienes la sorpresita de con quien se casa Nabiki, pero estaba claro no? espero que lo hayas disfrutado, un besito y siento mucho la tardanza :) gracias por comentarme siempre ^^

Creo que no me olvido de nadie, si es así perdonarme y regañarme xD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen sus comentarios y que prometo actualizar mi otro fics en estos dias, ese tb se me borró, pero no voy a dejarlo, Akane siempre cumple sus promesas jaja ^^

Cuidarse mucho :) que penita que terminó éste fics, disfruté mucho haciendolo.

Nos leemos ^-^


End file.
